Erreur de parcours
by Calimera
Summary: AU au tome 2. On connaît tous le moment où Harry, expérimentant pour la première fois la poudre de cheminette, se trompe de destination et atterrit dans l'Allée des Embrumes au lieu du Chemin de Traverse. Et si Harry avait atterri ailleurs ?


**N/A :** De retour sur feufeu après un long hiatus, écrire des fanfics me manquait, ainsi que le fandom Harry Potter, et j'avais cette idée dans la tête depuis longtemps...

Un jour, je suis tombée sur un vieil one-shot dans lequel Harry, en se trompant de destination dans le tome 2, n'avait pas atterri dans l'Allée des Embrumes mais chez Remus Lupin qui l'avait aidé à retrouver les Weasley. L'idée était intéressante mais l'OS, hélas, trop court, et j'en voulais plus. Je me suis donc inspirée de l'OS mais en l'écrivant à ma sauce et en ajoutant quelques éléments. Pottermore nous indique que le professeur Dumbledore a rendu visite à Remus Lupin lui-même pour lui offrir le poste de professeur de DCFM, mais dans mon headcanon, Dumbledore allait rendre visite à Remus, ou lui envoyait une lettre, chaque année depuis l'entrée d'Harry à Poudlard pour le persuader d'être professeur de DCFM, avec des arguments se voulant convaincants (lui parler d'Harry, dire à Remus combien il ferait un excellent professeur, des potions Tue-Loup mises à sa disposition...). Remus a refusé deux fois pour finalement accepter pour la troisième année d'Harry (l'envie de revoir Harry étant devenue trop forte et 1993 étant l'année où Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban, Remus ne pouvait plus dire non). Enfin voilà, c'était un peu la _genèse_ de cette fic.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi, tout ça appartient à la merveilleuse JK Rowling !

* * *

Lorsque Harry se leva de bonne heure ce matin, il eut l'impression qu'une bonne journée s'annonçait. Réveillé par la douce chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, il était descendu avec Ron dans la cuisine où étaient disposés, en guise de petit-déjeuner, plusieurs sandwiches au bacon, des tartines beurrées ou à la confiture et plusieurs bols remplis de chocolat chaud fumant.

Le rituel du déjeuner matinal s'était déroulé dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Percy ne leur avait pas fait un énième et ennuyeux long discours sur l'importance capitale du rôle de préfet à Poudlard et n'avait pas non plus énuméré les nombreuses raisons qui, selon son opinion, démontraient pourquoi une carrière au Ministère de la Magie serait importante et bénéfique. Errol n'avait pas atterrit dans leur petit-déjeuner pour une fois et les jumeaux Weasley semblaient plus calmes et sages que d'habitude, et ils n'avaient pas piégé le petit-déjeuner (après le dernier petit-déjeuner piégé durant lequel Mrs Weasley avait beaucoup hurlé et les avait sévèrement punis, cela aurait été étonnant, et Harry et Ron avaient eu du mal à retirer toute la mélasse de leurs cheveux).

Le petit-déjeuner se déroulait dans le calme et la bonne humeur chez les Weasley. Au dehors, le soleil resplendissait et Harry, Ron et les jumeaux avaient prévu de jouer au Quidditch plus tard dans la journée, ainsi Harry avait le sentiment qu'une bonne journée s'annonçait en perspective.

Harry ne s'imaginait pas qu'il puisse passer d'aussi bonnes vacances. Quel contraste avec les Dursley ! Mais jamais Harry n'échangerait son séjour au Terrier en compagnie des Weasley contre ses corvées pénibles chez les Dursley ! C'était son petit bonheur que de se lever à l'heure qu'il souhaitait, déjeuner en compagnie des Weasley, participer au Degnomage, regarder les jumeaux Weasley taquiner Percy, déguster l'excellente cuisine de Mrs Weasley, et même répondre aux nombreuses questions enthousiastes d'un Mr Weasley passionné par les Moldus et leur technologie, qui lui demandait parfois des choses sur le fonctionnement d'un ascenseur ou quelle était la principale fonction d'un canard en plastique dans la salle de bain d'un Moldu.

C'était également son petit plaisir que de regarder le degré de bizarrerie des divers objets ensorcelés dans le Terrier, bien qu'il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque le miroir de la salle de bain lui avait hurlé de mieux se coiffer. Bien que souvent émerveillé par ce monde qu'il découvrait à peine depuis un an, Harry avait beau être un sorcier, tout cet étrange monde lui demeurait étranger quelque fois, et il était souvent perplexe face à toutes ces choses étranges que semblaient faire les sorciers. Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter des étranges bruits d'explosion provenant de la chambre de Fred et George, comme si elles étaient tellement fréquentes qu'elles en étaient devenues banales. La Goule faisait parfois du tapage lorsqu'elle trouvait la maison trop calme à son goût, et Harry était parfois surpris de voir la vaisselle se battre dans la cuisine après avoir été témoin d'une altercation entre deux tasses (Harry ignorait à quel point une bagarre de vaisselle pouvait être aussi violente !). Il avait également failli avoir la peur de sa vie en apercevant Fred et George qui s'étaient introduit dans leur chambre, en plein cœur de la nuit, à les observer fixement dormir avec un air peu rassurant, et d'expliquer avec une voix étrange que « c'était pour une expérience ».

Il avait été encore plus stupéfait de voir les Weasley faire parfois d'étranges gestes au matin, expliquant à Harry que c'étaient quelques gestes rituels communs aux sorciers pour souhaiter avoir une bonne journée, ou marmonner quelques étranges paroles tout en caressant la porte du grenier lorsqu'on passait devant elle, la nuit, pour que la Goule ne se sente pas vexée et qu'elle ne soit pas tentée de se balader la nuit dans la maison, et encore aussi en apercevant quelques sachets d'herbes rouges accrochées à un pommeau de lit, qui était supposé, chez les sorciers, repousser les mauvais rêves et permettre au sorcier couché dans le lit de passer une bonne nuit.

****xXx****

Après le petit-déjeuner, les Weasley conduisirent Harry vers la cheminée dans laquelle dormait un feu, et Mrs Weasley lui tendit un pot de fleur qui ne contenait rien de plus qu'un petit mont de poussière.

\- Les invités d'abord ! Tiens, Harry, mon chéri, lui dit Mrs Weasley.

Harry se demanda là s'il s'agissait encore d'un rituel sorcier dont il ignorait les gestes et la signification. Perplexe, il se tourna vers Ron.

\- Euh... qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire, là, au juste ?

\- Ah mince ! J'avais oublié ! fit Ron en se tapant le front d'une main. Harry n'a jamais pris la poudre de cheminette, Maman ! dit-il en se tournant vers sa mère.

Mr et Mrs Weasley en furent perplexe.

\- C'est très embêtant, ça, fit Mrs Weasley, soucieuse. Comment faire... ?

\- Jamais ? Tu n'as jamais utilisé la cheminée comme moyen de transport ? demanda Mr Weasley, stupéfait. Mais alors... comment as-tu fait tes courses au Chemin de Traverse l'an dernier ?

\- J'étais avec Hagrid, répondit Harry, on a pris le métro.

\- Vraiment ? s'enthousiasma Mr Weasley dont l'éclat dans ses yeux se mit à briller, le métro ? Est-ce qu'il y avait ces fameux __escapators__, Harry ?

\- On n'a vraiment pas le temps pour cela, Arthur ! Fit Mrs Weasley. L'important ici est de savoir comment on va faire pour aller au Chemin de Traverse ! Le pauvre petit n'a jamais utilisé de la poudre de cheminette, comment faire ?

\- Ça va aller, M'man, intervint Fred (ou était-ce George ? Harry ne saurait jamais dire !), on va montrer à Harry comment faire, c'est pas compliqué !

Sur ces paroles, le-jumeau-qui-était-Fred-ou-George-ou-Gred-ou-bien-Forge prit une pincée de poudre étincelante du peau de fleur que tenait sa mère, s'avança vers le feu qui brûlait avec intensité dans la cheminée et y jeta la poudre qui devint, en un grondement, soudain d'une couleur d'un vert étincelant. Harry l'observa, avec horreur, pénétrer dans la cheminée et fut stupéfait de voir le jumeau non affecté par les flammes.

Sa surprise redoubla lorsqu'il entendit le frère de Ron prononcer distinctement « Chemin de traverse ! » et disparaître dans les flammes.

_Et moi qui croyais les balais volants comme un moyen de transport peu orthodoxe..._, se dit Harry qui ne pensait pas être au bout de ses surprises.

Tandis que Fred (ou George ?) s'avançait à son tour dans la cheminée avec s'être servi dans le pot de fleur, dans l'intention de rejoindre son jumeau, Mrs Weasley tendit le pot à Harry et l'incita d'un geste à se servir.

\- Il faudra parler fort et distinctement quand tu donneras l'adresse, mon chéri, l'avertit-elle, soucieuse, fais bien attention, sinon tu...

\- Oh, arrête, M'man ! coupa Ron, tu vas l'angoisser !

__Je suis déjà angoissé___..._, fit Harry, nerveux.

\- Sinon quoi ? demanda Harry, nerveux, tandis qu'il observait d'un air peu rassuré Fred-ou-George disparaître dans les flammes vertes.

\- Ron a raison, Molly, renchérit Mr Weasley, je suis sûr que tout ira très bien pour Harry !

\- Mais chéri, s'il se perd ? Il y a beaucoup de cheminées chez les sorciers ? Imagine qu'il se trompe de destination ? Que dirons-nous à son oncle et à sa tante ? Continua Molly, inquiète.

__Est-ce qu'ils se rendent compte que, plus ils parlent, plus ils m'angoissent ?__se demanda Harry, que la conversation des Weasley ne rassurait _pas du tout_. _Quoique si jamais je me perds, dans une cheminée qui plus est, ça les fera bien rigoler, les Dursley !_

Il voyait déjà la scène : Dudley en train de pleurer de rire, l'oncle Vernon déclarer d'un ton satisfait « Bon débarras ! Qu'on ne le revoit plus ! » et la tante Pétunia être soulagée de ne plus voir « cet affreux Potter » autour de son Dudley chéri.

Harry revint à la Terre ferme en entendant les Weasley clore leur conversation.

\- Bon, écoute, Molly, dit Mr Weasley, si ça peut te rassurer, je partirais après Harry et s'il y a un soucis, je partirai immédiatement à sa recherche, de toute façon, si Harry s'est trompé, ce n'est pas grave, cela ne le mènera pas bien loin, ce ne sera pas bien difficile de le retrouver !

\- Bon... dans ce cas... fit Mrs Weasley. Viens, Harry !

Toujours pas rassuré, Harry prit une poignée de poudre et s'approcha du feu. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers les Weasley.

\- Tout va bien se passer ! lui disait Mrs Weasley, dès que tu pénétreras dans les flammes, annonce bien ta destination, haut et fort, ferme les yeux, ne panique pas, garde les bras le long du corps...

\- Et surtout ne bouge pas ! l'averti Mr Weasley, sinon tu risques de dévier de ta trajectoire !

Harry, que ces conseils n'avaient pas rassuré, prit néanmoins place dans la cheminée, son cœur manquant un battement ou deux en entrant un pied, puis l'autre, dans les flammes, fut quelque peu soulagé de ne sentir rien d'autre qu'une douce chaleur à ses pieds et prit place correctement dans la cheminée, qui était un peu étroite.

Ron remarqua son teint blême.

\- T'inquiète pas, Harry, lui dit Ron avec un sourire, tout va bien se passer, on se retrouvera au chemin de Traverse, vieux !

Harry hocha la tête et tenta de lui rendre son sourire mais eut plus l'impression de faire une grimace gênée. Il inspira, expira, puis ouvrit la bouche et prononça dans une voix qu'il espérait claire et distincte :

\- Che... che... chemin... de... d... Trave... Tra... Vers... eh.

Malheureusement, il trébucha sur ses mots et il avala, en jetant la poudre de cheminette dans le feu, un nuage de cendre et de poudre, et il toussa plusieurs fois pour tenter de se débarrasser du goût et de la substance de sa bouche. Mais ce n'était là que le cadet de ses soucis. Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcer le nom de sa destination, il eut l'impression d'être soudainement et violemment aspiré dans un tourbillon géant. Il tenta de garder en mémoire les conseils des parents Weasley mais il avait l'impression qu'ils se brouillaient dans sa tête, sans parvenir à les récupérer. Tout ce qu'il fut en mesure de faire est de garder ses bras collés le long de son corps, dans une manière presque rigide, de fermer les yeux et d'attendre que cela se passe et d'atterrir Merlin sait où. Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux de toute manière, des flammes vertes dansaient devant ses yeux, si bien qu'il lui était impossible de voir quoique ce soit, et cela lui donnait mal au cœur. Il pouvait presque sentir son petit-déjeuner remonter dangereusement et il porta une main à la bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir et son coude heurta quelque chose de dur.

__Je suis sûr que la chute d'Alice dans le trou du lapin devait être plus agréable que ça__, se dit Harry, qui voulait penser à tout, sauf à son état nauséeux. Il garda ses yeux fermés et attendit, espérant de toutes ses forces que son voyage allait bientôt s'arrêter.

__Est-ce que je vais tomber dans le Pays des Merveilles ou dans un endroit immonde et effrayant ___?_ se demanda-t-il, encore.

Où diable allait-il atterrir ?

****xXx****

Harry finit par tomber, tête la première, sur un sol de pierre froide, et senti ses lunettes se briser sous le choc de la collision. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa les genoux, les coudes et la tête, il avait l'impression que son crâne s'était ouvert en deux sous le choc et, presque instinctivement, il porta les mains à sa tête, et bien qu'il fut soulagé de ne sentir aucune coupure ou de sang, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger gémissement de douleur.

Meurtri et étourdit, il ne se releva pas tout de suite. Il ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux et tenta de se relever doucement quand il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher en sa direction. Il lui sembla entendre comme un murmure : « __Harry__... » mais ce son était si faible, presque comme un souffle, qu'Harry crut l'avoir rêvé.

Puis, il entendit quelqu'un s'accroupir près de lui et lui demander d'une voix soucieuse si tout allait bien. Harry, qui voyait flou sans ses lunettes, plissa ses yeux verts dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose de net, mais il ne put voir qu'une forme trouble mais qui avait l'air d'être un homme, ses soupçons se révélèrent juste en entendant la voix de l'homme assis à ses côtés.

\- Ça va oui..., lui répondit Harry, toujours un peu étourdit, mais mes lunettes sont cassées, dit-il en lui montrant ses lunettes dont le verre était brisé.

Alors qu'Harry s'installait en position assise, l'homme se saisit de ses lunettes, sortit sa baguette magique, et marmonna un vague « __Reparo__». Harry entendit un son, comme si le verre de ses lunettes se réparait. __Au moins, j'ai affaire à un sorcier__, se dit Harry, __j'aurais eu du mal à expliquer à un Moldu comment j'ai atterri dans sa cheminée___..._

L'homme lui remit doucement les lunettes sur le nez, et Harry goûta au plaisir d'avoir à nouveau une vision claire et de voir ses lunettes comme neuves. Il remercia l'homme à ses côtés et profita du retour de sa vue pour inspecter la demeure dans laquelle il avait débarqué accidentellement. Qui sait où il avait bien pu atterrir ?

Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'apercevoir qu'il ne se trouvait pas au Chaudron Baveur, comme prévu. Cela l'aurait étonné, après tout, il n'avait pas prononcé le nom de sa destination convenablement. Il avait plus vraisemblablement atterri dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre. Observant de plus près la demeure, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une maison plutôt petite, considérant la taille de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et qui montrait un accès à des escaliers à gauche qui avaient connus de jours meilleurs, et à la cuisine, aussi de petite taille, à sa droite. Au vu des murs nus et blancs, du peu de mobilier et de décorations, Harry se dit qu'il se trouvait dans une maison plutôt modeste, à l'aspect quelque peu misérable, sans être pour autant d'aspect sinistre. Après tout, il y avait quelques décorations (vieilles et abîmées) sur la cheminée et quelques photos accrochées au mur. Signe que le sorcier chez lequel il avait débarqué devait avoir un faible revenu, assez pour vivre et habiter une (petite) maison, mais que celui-ci avait tâché de rendre ce lieu accueillant.

Jetant un œil timide à son hôte, il vit que celui-ci le laissait inspecter sa maison en silence, sans poser la moindre objection ou question sur la venue soudaine d'un inconnu au sein de son foyer.

_Sûr que ça aurait été une toute autre affaire si j'avais débarqué chez Rogue !_

Harry imaginait déjà la scène. Rogue débarquer soudainement, sa cape volant derrière lui, faisant une entrée brusque et terrifiante, tel un vampire que l'on aurait dérangé de son sommeil, et lui hurler d'un air furieux : « POTTER ! Que diable faîtes-vous ici ? J'enlèverais 20 points à Gryffondor à la rentrée pour vous faire payer cette intrusion dans ma demeure ! »

Rogue avait-il seulement une demeure ou séjournait-il au château même pendant les vacances ? Harry imagina une maison d'aspect lugubre et sinistre, ainsi que son professeur de potions se reposer dans un cercueil, le teint blafard et l'aspect sinistre, et essaya de ne pas pousser son imagination plus loin alors qu'il sentait les commissures de ses lèvres remonter dangereusement en un signe d'hilarité. Son « hôte » allait finir par se poser des questions, ou à le trouver étrange, si ce n'est __légèrement __cinglé.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de son hôte...

Harry se tourna vers lui et observa de plus près l'homme chez lequel il se trouvait. Celui-ci l'observait en silence, semblant attendre qu'Harry prenne la parole, peut-être pour ne pas l'intimider.

L'homme portait une robe de sorcier marron, et usée, il avait des traits et un aspect jeune chez lui, malgré la présence de quelques mèches grises parsemant ses cheveux châtains clairs qui brillaient à la lueur du soleil qui se reflétait à travers la vitre d'une fenêtre proche. La présence de cernes indiquaient qu'il devait avoir passé une mauvaise nuit, mais elles ne ternissaient pas l'éclat aimable de ses yeux qui étaient de la couleur de l'ambre. Il avait un regard si doux et agréable qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir en confiance en présence de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas.

Gêné et quelque peu timide, il prit la parole :

\- Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça dans votre maison, c'est la première fois que j'utilise la poudre de cheminette. Je voulais aller au Chemin de Traverse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura l'homme avec un air aimable, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Harry se leva, les jambes flageolantes et remercia l'homme pour son aide. Il pouvait sentir les yeux couleur ambre de l'homme posés sur lui, comme s'ils le scrutaient. Presque timidement, Harry baissa les yeux au sol. L'homme eut un léger rire, puis il lui tendit la main.

\- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, lui dit-il d'un ton sympathique.

\- Je m'appelle Harry... Potter, lui répondit Harry, hésitant à donner son nom de famille à un sorcier, de crainte d'être reconnu.

\- Je sais, lui répondit Remus Lupin avec un mince sourire.

C'est ce que Harry craignait, cependant Harry remarqua que jamais, depuis l'arrivée de Remus Lupin, celui-ci n'avait jeté un œil à sa cicatrice. Tant mieux, se disait Harry qui détestait qu'on fixe sa cicatrice comme si c'était une bête de foire ou une merveilleuse relique.

Il se serrèrent la main en guise de salutations, et Harry fut gêné de voir que ses mains étaient salies par de la cendre. Il devina qu'il n'y avait pas seulement ses mains de sales. Gêné, il retira sa main de celle de Remus Lupin, et lui demanda, les joues s'ornant d'un rouge pâle :

\- Désolé... je suis recouvert de cendres... Ça ne vous ennuie pas si je vous emprunte votre salle de bain ?

\- Pas du tout, lui assura Remus Lupin avec un sourire, la salle de bain se trouve en haut des escaliers, première porte à gauche. En attendant, je vais te préparer une tasse de thé.

Harry sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé...

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, lui assura Remus Lupin avec gentillesse, j'étais sur le point de m'en faire !

\- Oh... Bon, eh bien... je vais aller me laver, maintenant.

Sous le regard de Remus Lupin, Harry monta des escaliers pour se diriger dans la salle de bain. Il trouva facilement la salle de bain où il fit couler un peu d'eau dans le lavabo, faisant attention à ne rien déranger, d'une part parce qu'il se trouvait chez un inconnu et d'autre part parce qu'il se trouvait chez un inconnu _sorcier_, donc dans une maison où d'étranges objets magiques bougeant ou parlant étaient susceptibles de se trouver. Harry n'avait pas oublié le miroir beuglant de la salle de bain des Weasley, ainsi gardait-il un œil attentif tout autour de lui.

Harry fut soulagé de ne pas rencontrer d'objets ensorcelés, et fut surpris (mais ravi et soulagé) de découvrir quelques objets d'origine Moldue. Manifestement, son hôte devait avoir des origines Moldue. Cela l'arrangeait, au moins il était en partie entouré d'objets avec qui il était familier et qui n'étaient pas susceptibles de bouger soudainement ou de se mettre à parler ou à chanter (le savon chantait parfois de l'opéra au Terrier, Harry ignorait s'il existait des savons de telle sorte dans le monde des sorciers ou si c'était une invention des jumeaux Weasley, dans les deux cas, Harry préférait _ne_ _pas savoir_)

Il se lava les mains, débarbouilla sa figure et tenta vainement d'aplatir ses cheveux rebelles avant de décider que c'était peine perdue et qu'il ne fallait pas faire attendre Mr Lupin qui devait l'attendre dans la cuisine. Après une dernière tentative d'aplatir ses cheveux avec un peu d'eau, il soupira, vida le lavabo, vérifia que tout était en ordre, et descendit rejoindre Mr Lupin.

Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire dans la cuisine.

__Merlin__, se dit Harry, __si cet homme sourit toujours aussi souvent, il doit être le type le plus aimable de la Terre !__

L'homme le regardait en souriant, un éclat chaleureux logeant dans son regard. À une époque, lorsqu'il était encore enfant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un le regarde de cette façon. N'importe quoi. Cela aurait changé des regards froids et méprisants des Dursley.

Presque intimidé par ce regard empli d'une sympathie sincère et évidente, Harry alla s'installer sur la chaise que lui désignait Mr Lupin, en silence.

\- Tu veux prendre quelque chose avec ton thé, Harry ? lui demanda doucement Remus Lupin, en lui versant du thé dans une tasse.

\- Non merci, lui dit Harry, presque gêné par cette attention, j'ai déjà déjeuné avec les Weasley.

\- Arthur et Molly Weasley ? s'enquit Remus Lupin.

Harry hocha la tête, porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et souffla un peu sur son thé pour le refroidir.

\- Je passe mes vacances chez eux, je devais aller au Chemin de Traverse avec eux quand... euh...

Il se tut, ne souhaitant pas évoquer le désastre que fut son premier voyage avec la poudre de cheminette. Remus Lupin sembla comprendre, et laissa échapper un autre sourire.

\- C'est une famille sympathique, ils ont un fils de ton âge, si je crois bien ?

\- Oui, lui affirma Harry en buvant un peu de son thé. Ron. On est dans la même classe, à Gryffondor.

\- Comme tes parents, lui répondit Lupin, souriant. Mais ils doivent être inquiets, ajouta-t-il, soucieux, si vous deviez tous vous retrouver au Chemin de Traverse, ils doivent être en train de te rechercher.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Il avait été si préoccupé par sa brusque arrivée chez Mr Lupin qu'il en avait oublié que les Weasley devaient le chercher partout au Chemin de Traverse. Un sentiment de culpabilité soudain l'envahit.

\- Il n'y a rien d'alarmant, dit Remus Lupin, remarquant la mine sombre d'Harry, je peux te mener au Chemin de Traverse et t'aider à retrouver les Weasley.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Harry, reconnaissant, vous feriez ça ? Même si j'ai débarqué brusquement dans votre salon ?

Remus Lupin laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, rien de plus qu'un peu de cendres et de poussière ! Rien qu'un petit sortilège ne peut nettoyer. Cependant, j'ai bien peur d'être à cour de poudre de cheminette. Nous allons devoir transplaner pour arriver jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.

\- Transplaner ? demanda Harry, à la fois curieux et anxieux, il ne voulait pas tester une autre forme de voyage pour sorcier si cela se révélait aussi effrayant ou désagréable que le voyage par cheminée.

\- C'est une autre forme de transportation, lui répondit Lupin.

Il le laissa terminer sa tasse de thé en silence, puis l'emmena au salon.

\- J'habite dans un quartier Moldu, fit-il savoir à Harry, ainsi transplaner à l'extérieur ne sera pas une bonne idée. Nous le ferons ici.

\- D'a... d'accord, fit Harry, peu rassuré, qui n'avait pas oublié son expérience désastreuse avec un moyen de transport pour sorcier.

Remus Lupin semblait avoir remarqué son malaise.

\- Tout va bien se passer Harry, lui assura-t-il, comme tu n'es pas encore en âge de transplaner, ce sera à moi de le faire. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est de bien me tenir le bras.

Gentiment, il lui tendit son bras. Nerveux, Harry agrippa le bras de Lupin. Fort. Remus Lupin lui offrit un regard rassurant.

\- Comme tu n'as pas l'habitude, ça risque d'être un peu désagréable, mais ce sera vite passé !

Harry opina, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait venir. Il garda ses yeux fixés sur Remus Lupin qui avait l'air détendu. Le doux éclat dans ses yeux le calma un peu.

\- Tu es prêt, Harry ? lui demanda Remus Lupin.

Harry hocha la tête et, pour faire bonne mesure, redoubla son étreinte sur le bras de Lupin. Si Remus Lupin sentait une quelconque gêne ou douleur au niveau de son bras, il ne le signala pas ni ne le montra.

Puis, tout devint flou. Harry ressentit comme une très forte pression tout le long de son être, comme si on enserrait son corps avec des anneaux d'acier. Ses yeux s'enfoncèrent dans ses orbites, il eut le souffle coupé tandis qu'il sentait ses tympans qui semblaient s'étirer de plus en plus profondément à l'intérieur de son crâne. Puis...

Le doux souffle chaud du vent d'été lui caressa le visage, Harry sut alors qu'ils avaient changé de lieu. Il en profita pour respirer à plein poumons de longues bouffées d'air, se sentant comme libéré. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été passé de force dans un tuyau étroit et en était sorti tout dégourdi.

\- Ça va, Harry ? Lui demanda Remus Lupin, remarquant son teint pâle. (Harry lui répondit par un signe de la tête, ignorant s'il avait répondu 'oui' ou 'non') c'est une sensation un peu désagréable, il faut un peu de temps pour s'y habituer.

\- Ça... ça va, lui répondit Harry, goûtant de nouveau à la joie de respirer de l'air frais.

Harry marmonna, pour lui même : « __Je préfère encore les balais... c'est moins désagréable !__», et avait juré voir, l'espace d'un instant, Remus Lupin sourire.

Il fallu quelques minutes à Harry pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient apparus devant le mur de pierre qui séparait le Chaudron Baveur du Chemin de Traverse. Harry n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le Chaudron Baveur se trouvait derrière. La voix de Tom, les bruits de vaisselle et de conversation des clients étaient suffisant comme indices. Secrètement, Harry était soulagé de voir que Remus Lupin avait transplané à cet emplacement et pas devant le Chaudron Baveur. Bien qu'Harry soupçonnait que Remus Lupin était plus discret qu'Hagrid, il n'avait pas envie de revivre la même scène que l'an passé lorsqu'il avait, bien malgré lui, attiré l'attention de tout le Chaudron Baveur.

Harry observa Lupin taper quelques briques du mur avec sa baguette magique. Le mur gronda tandis que quelques briques tremblaient et se mouvaient pour laisser entrevoir un accès. En quelques instants, ils se trouvèrent au Chemin de Traverse, Harry reconnaissant sans problèmes les boutiques où il avait fait ses achats avec Hagrid l'an passé. Rien n'avait changé, la seule différence était peut-être la foule immense se trouvant devant Fleury et Bott et le monde à l'intérieur de la boutique que la vitrine laissait entrevoir. Harry n'eut pas besoin de se rapprocher pour entendre les glapissements de quelques filles et femmes, couinant le nom de Gilderoy Lockart, dont l'image et le nom étaient affichés sur plusieurs affiches du Chemin de Traverse, annonçant la visite du célèbre auteur Gilderoy Lockhart, venu aujourd'hui au Chemin de Traverse dédicacer ses livres chez Fleury et Bott.

En son fort intérieur, Harry se dit qu'il éviterait Fleury et Bott aujourd'hui, et de n'acheter ses livres scolaire qu'au _dernier moment_.

Il resta près de Remus Lupin, arpentant les rues du Chemin de Traverse, à la recherche des Weasley, Lupin posant parfois une main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'éloignait pas du chemin et qu'il ne se perde pas au beau milieu de la foule. En temps normal, Harry aurait trouvé ça agaçant. Pas aujourd'hui.

Malgré les rues noires de monde, Harry ne mit pas longtemps à trouver, parmi la foule, les Weasley, leurs cheveux roux les trahissant. Harry pouvait même entendre d'ici Mr Weasley, Ron et les jumeaux tenter de rassurer Mrs Weasley, angoissée, qui serrait avec force le bras de Ginny.

\- Voilà les Weasley ! s'écria Harry, les pointant du doigt à Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin suivit du regard la direction que lui pointait Harry puis remarqua à son tour les Weasley.

\- Oh, bon, eh bien..., je te conseille d'ailler les rejoindre, Harry, fit-il avec un sourire aimable.

Harry remarqua cependant qu'il avait l'air quelque peu... déçu ? Fronçant des sourcils, il lui demanda : « Vous ne voulez pas venir avec moi ? Je suis sûr que les Weasley voudront faire votre connaissance... »

Mais Remus Lupin secoua la tête.

\- Non... non... il ne vaut mieux pas, lui répondit-il, sourcils légèrement froncés. De toute façon, je dois m'en aller. J'ai laissé la théière sur le feu, ajouta-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Harry eut l'impression qu'il lui mentait. Mais, secouant la tête, il décida de ne pas insister.

\- D'accord... je vais aller les rejoindre, maintenant. Merci pour votre hospitalité et de m'avoir ramené ici, monsieur Lupin !

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Harry, lui répondit Remus Lupin en lui serrant la main.

Presque mélancolique, Remus Lupin observa Harry rejoindre la famille Weasley, sous les exclamations soulagées de la famille et en particulier Mrs Weasley qui serra Harry de toutes ses forces, tandis que les jumeaux lui firent une claque amicale sur l'épaule. Il les fixa encore un moment, son regard s'attardant sur Harry, puis, après un soupir, quitta le Chemin de Traverse, indifférent à la foule enthousiaste qui se pressait jusque Fleury et Bott.

****xXx****

Remus Lupin fut de retour chez lui en quelques minutes, dans le quartier moldu étrangement nommé « Le Chemin des Traversées ». Revoir Harry, après tout ce temps, semblait vraiment avoir complètement chamboulé le cour de ses pensées car il resta un long moment debout, face à sa cheminée, perdu dans ses pensées. Les sourcils froncés, il arpenta longuement son salon, puis retourna dans sa cuisine où il réchauffa le thé pour s'en servir une tasse.

Il but sa tasse en petites gorgées, puis, les coudes sur la table, il replongea dans ses pensées. Il se surprit quelques fois à jeter un œil en direction de sa cheminée. Il n'avait pas encore nettoyé la cendre et la poussière qui s'étaient répandues autour de la cheminée, laissant encore évident le passage d'Harry. Il sourit légèrement au souvenir de la brusque arrivée d'Harry qui fut vraiment une surprise à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Et comment ! Le fils de James débarquant ainsi dans son salon, après une erreur avec de la poudre de cheminette ! Mais ce fut une agréable surprise que Remus avait accueilli avec bonheur. Lui qui vivait seul depuis si longtemps, une visite lui donnait toujours du baume au cœur, et le fait que ce soit Harry avait allumé comme un feu en lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu le garçon. Il n'était à peine qu'un bébé d'un an la dernière fois que Remus l'avait vu, gazouillant dans les bras de sa mère.

Il se surpris à penser de plus en plus au garçon.

_Si seulement_, se dit-il, _je pouvais le revoir, encore une fois..._

Son regard rêveur revint à la réalité et se posa soudain sur un tiroir d'un meuble de son salon, où il avait gardé précieusement une lettre du professeur Dumbledore qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer. Une lettre dans laquelle son ancien directeur lui proposait un poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Bien que flatté que Dumbledore ait pensé à lui, Remus Lupin avait secoué la tête et avait décidé d'ignorer la lettre jusqu'au jour où il se sentirait suffisamment courageux pour formuler une lettre de refus.

Devenir professeur à Poudlard était son rêve, autant que l'avait été devenir élève à Poudlard. Mais, avec sa condition, comment pouvait-il espérer retourner à Poudlard ? Comment pourrait-il vivre dans la peur d'être craint et méprisé de ses collègues ? Comment pourrait-il vivre dans la peur de blesser un jour un de ses collègues ou élèves un jour de pleine lune et ce, même si Dumbledore lui avait assuré que des potions Tue-Loup seraient à sa disposition ? Remus ne voulait pas prendre ce risque...

Et pourtant... __pourtant__...

Accepter ce poste serait une occasion de réaliser son rêve d'enseigner à Poudlard, et de revoir Harry... et n'était-ce pas aussi ce que Remus souhaitait le plus au monde ?

_Si tu acceptes, tu pourras revoir Harry_, lui souffla une voix dans sa tête.

Remus se mordit les lèvres. __Que faire... que faire... ?__

Se dirigeant vers le meuble, il ouvrit le tiroir et en sorti la lettre qu'il avait relu de nombreuses fois. Il la relu à nouveau, se concentrant sur les lignes où Dumbledore s'assurait de sa sécurité et celle des gens de Poudlard les nuits de pleine lune avec une pièce vide et des potions Tue-Loup à sa disposition. Il s'arrêta également sur les passages où Dumbledore vantait ses qualités qui feraient de lui un excellent enseignant dont les élèves avaient tant besoin pour combler leur retard en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, après plusieurs années où Dumbledore avait été obligé d'engager des personnes moins compétentes en la matière.

Fin manipulateur, Dumbledore n'avait pas manqué de consacrer, dans sa lettre, quelques lignes sur Harry, que Dumbledore décrivait comme étant un jeune garçon curieux, sympathique, calme, terriblement attachant, et raisonnablement doué et comment il était sûr que Remus prendrait plaisir à enseigner à Harry et à sa classe, ajoutant également quelques lignes sur sa ressemblance avec ses parents et son appartenance à la maison Gryffondor.

En relisant ces lignes, Remus Lupin sut qu'il était pris au piège.

L'envie d'accomplir son rêve, avec l'assurance de revoir Harry, était _trop _tentante.

Vaincu, Remus sorti du tiroir un parchemin vierge, une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Il alla s'installer à sa table de cuisine, trempa sa plume dans l'encre, et se mit à écrire.

__Cher Professeur Dumbledore,__

__J'accepte votre proposition avec plaisir et serais ravi de prendre le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour l'année scolaire à venir...__

Il écrivit encore quelques lignes, demandant notamment des informations complémentaires sur la potion Tue-Loup et les conditions mises en place pour les nuits de pleine lune, et conclut sa lettre par des salutations :

__Je vous reverrais à la rentrée de septembre,__

__Bien à vous,__

__Remus Lupin___._

Signant de son nom la lettre, il laissa l'encre sécher tandis qu'il relisait ses mots puis, satisfait, se mit à fixer le ciel d'été à travers sa fenêtre, se demandant ce que cette année scolaire allait lui réserver...

* * *

**N/A : **_L'idée d'origine était d'écrire une histoire où Remus Lupin aurait été le professeur de DCFM à la place de Gilderoy Lockhart et voir ce qui aurait changé, quelles différences cela aurait donné si Remus Lupin avait été témoin des événements du tome deux. Comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai arrêté cette histoire ici, je peux la laisser tel quel et en faire un OS, soit la continuer et faire avancer mon idée de Remus Lupin en tant que professeur à Poudlard pendant la seconde année d'Harry et voir, à travers ce changement, ce qui va changer ou bouleverser dans les éléments du tome 2. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à me décider, je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à écrire cette fic, d'autant plus que je suis longue pour les mises à jours. C'est assez flou dans ma tête... alors, en attendant, je laisse cette fic telle quelle._

_Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_


End file.
